


Wu's Special Bathing Service

by Soapbubblesoul



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8137150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soapbubblesoul/pseuds/Soapbubblesoul
Summary: Sometimes all it takes for Yifan to make his husband feel better after an exhausting day is a hot bath.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last minute for exohousewarming because I simply couldn’t bear the thought of not writing anything for a domestic fic fest when domestic AU is the best thing ever. This fic is 100% self-indulgent because I felt heavily fluff-deprived, and I hope you'll enjoy it~

Yixing's "I'm home." echoes through the flat, alerting Yifan to the return of his husband. He’s been sitting in the comfortable armchair in their living room, so caught up in his book that he hasn't noticed how the time passed. He answers the greeting, letting the younger know that he's just going to finish this paragraph. A muffled noise reaches him which he deciphers to be Yixing acknowledging his presence. Just as he is putting the bookmark in place, he hears a dull thud, the unmistakable sound of the younger flopping onto their bed.

It isn't uncommon for Yixing to return home boneless, too exhausted from a day of back to back classes followed by having to work on up to three different choreographies. No matter how well-trained the younger is, such a tough program leaves its marks. So it is really no surprise to see that Yixing face-planted onto the mattress, neither stripping out of his jacket nor pulling back the covers, just lying there on top of the made bed as if he is about to fall asleep any second.  
"Rough day?" Yifan asks, the hint of a sympathetic chuckle in his voice as he leans against the doorway, studying his husband with a fond smile playing on his lips.

He is answered by an unintelligible grumble, and Yixing shuffling slightly on the bed as if to get more comfortable. Yifan waits for his husband to groan in protest as he sits up and turns to properly face the taller, the way he usually does. But this time, Yixing doesn't move. Instead Yifan is greeted by the sound of the other's slow breathing.

"Yixing?" His question goes unanswered. With two wide strides, he crosses the distance between the door and the bed, coming to a halt right beside the mattress. "Yixing?"

This close, he can make out the ‘Sleep.’ Yixing is mumbling against the sheets and it makes Yifan’s face pulls into a slight frown. Obviously the younger is intent on drifting off to the realm of dreams immediately, and Yifan wishes he could let him but he know his husband wouldn’t be happy about that.

Yixing is very stingy when it comes to his personal hygiene, and even if he always takes a shower at the dance studio, he still never sleeps before washing off any kind of lingering sweat right before going to bed. The younger hates the feeling of it clinging to his skin, and Yifan knows. He knows that if he lets Yixing fall asleep like this, the other will be upset in the morning. So he has no choice but to nudge the younger gently, telling him to get up and shower, and then he’ll be all ready to fall into bed.

"Don't want to," Yixing whines back at him, trying to squirm away from his prodding fingers the best he can, "Can't move."

Yifan’s eyebrows draw together in contemplation as he considers all available options. He watches Yixing exhale deeply as the other’s heavy limbs relax further into the mattress. For a moment, he feels slightly bad for what he is about to do, but he is sure Yixing will sleep better for it in the end.

A startled yelp escapes the younger when he is moved all of a sudden. Yifan flips him around first, in order to be able to slip his arms under his husband's body. Like this, he easily lifts him up against his chest. Yixing looks at him with eyes widened in surprise, his sleepiness momentarily forgotten.

"What are you doing?" he demands to know, instinctively clinging to his husband.

Yifan wordlessly walks them towards the en suite bathroom, making Yixing whine again about how he is tired and not up for being away from the bed. The elder skillfully ignores his husband's complaints, however. Instead he sets him down on the closed toilet seat and starts to undress the other, pulling off the college jacket and tugging the loose shirt over his head. The smaller doesn't stop protesting, albeit weakly, but he also doesn't resist, most likely too exhausted to put up a fight.

"Yifan, love," Yixing eventually speaks up, catching Yifan's hands in his as they move to unbuckle his belt. "I just want to sleep."

His voice is beseeching and the exhaustion is visible in every line of his face. Even the knowledge that Yixing is used to being this tired, that he is way stronger than this can't prevent Yifan's heart from stinging a little at the sight. He leans in to press a gentle kiss to Yixing's lips, a soft touch that lingers only for a few seconds before he moves up and places a peck against Yixing's forehead.

"I know," he replies, the words brushing as small gusts of air against Yixing's skin as Yifan stays close for a heartbeat, then he pulls back to meet Yixing's eyes. "But you will feel all gross if you don't clean up before sleeping. Let me help you."

Yixing pouts as he begrudgingly agrees, but even though he lets Yifan continue stripping him down to his boxers, he doesn’t stop expressing his displeasure at the thought of staying awake for even a minute longer.

"Come on, Yixing, it will be fine. I will keep you steady," the elder argues as he quickly gets rid of his own clothes, pulling off his shirt and stepping out of his sweatpants.

"Don't want to stand anymore, even if you hold me up," Yixing complains in a childish voice, his slurred words an attest to his tiredness.

The elder looks at him in contemplation for a second. He planned on helping Yixing with a quick shower, simply because that is the fastest way to get him cleaned up and ready for bed. But watching his husband, it doesn't seem like the best idea anymore. In a split-second decision, he spins around and opens the taps to let their bathtub fill with water.

"If you put me into warm water I will fall asleep within seconds. I can hardly stay awake as it is," Yixing deadpans when he realizes his husband's intentions, sounding very much as if he can't believe Yifan has not thought that far ahead.

"It will be fine," Yifan assures him again, pressing another quick kiss to his husband's lips as he passes by him on his way back into their bedroom to fetch fresh underwear and sleep bottoms for both of them.

Another indistinct whine comes from the direction of the bathroom, followed by what he figures to be a grumbled version of his name. The grin on his face widens in fondness at the younger's antics. A sleepy Yixing is even cuter than an awake one already is either way, and as much as Yifan craves to let the other sleep as soon as possible, he can't deny he’s enjoying it a little when his husband is like this. While the bathtub is still filling up, he roams around the room, fixing up the bed and pulling back the covers so that there will be nothing left for them to do but sink down onto the mattress.

When he returns to the bathroom, he finds Yixing leaning against the wall, eyes closed. The younger is not quite asleep, he’s only dozing, but his breathing is slow enough to give away that there’s only a tiny step left towards peaceful slumber.

"Only resting my eyes," Yixing murmurs when he notices Yifan's return, making the elder chuckle slightly and card his fingers through Yixing's hair in a gentle caress before moving on to check on the bathtub.

It is only half-filled. He sighs in slight annoyance because he doesn’t want to make Yixing wait any longer. When he turns towards his husband, he’s greeted by a tired gaze, the younger’s eyes blinking rapidly as if he can rid himself of his sleepiness like this. Yifan’s face split into a fond smile all on its own accord at the sight.

"Should I brush your teeth or do you want to do it yourself?" he asks, stepping towards the sink and reaching for Yixing's toothbrush first. The question is devoid of any mockery; if Yixing were to say that he’s too tired to brush his teeth himself, Yifan would go ahead and do it without complaint. But the younger declines the offer, instead reaching out with sluggish movements to take the proffered toothbrush while keeping his perch on the toilet seat.

While brushing his teeth, Yifan keeps on checking on the tub, willing it to fill up faster. With his half-lidded eyes, Yixing seems to be about ready to fall asleep even with his toothbrush still protruding from his mouth. Once the water has finally reached a satisfactory level, Yifan turns it off and quickly checks that the temperature is right before rinsing the remaining toothpaste from his mouth. As soon as he has placed his own toothbrush back into the cup beside the sink, he extends a hand towards Yixing to help pull the younger up to follow his suit.

Just in case, Yifan keeps his arm around his husband's waist to keep him steady, and Yixing leans his weight against him in wordless gratitude, turning to press a kiss against Yifan's collarbones once he is done. It prompts Yifan to lean down to demand a proper kiss, and he almost forgets his original objective over the soft press of the younger's lips, a feeling he can never get enough of. But eventually he pulls back after a final peck. "Come on, the water is getting cold."

When Yifan releases him, Yixing studies him with lingering suspicion as if he’s still not sure this is a good idea. The elder, however, disregards the unvoiced concern in favour of pulling down his boxers and slipping into the water first. There is a slight splashing sound as he breaks the surface and settles against the ceramic tub, beckoning his husband to come over to join him. For a second, hesitation hushes through Yixing's posture and Yifan can tell that the younger is seconds away from simply slipping out of the room to flop back down onto the bed. With Yifan immersed in the water, it must be quite the temptation. Yet the younger doesn’t act on it.

Yixing knows that Yifan can be unbelievably stubborn and persistent. If the younger were to attempt to go to sleep, Yifan would simply follow after him and carry him right back into the bathroom. So he resigns himself to his fate and gets rid of his remaining piece of clothing before climbs into the bathtub after his husband, settling against Yifan's chest as soon as the water surrounds him.  
Yifan doesn't waste a second before embracing the younger, navigating him slightly with gentle nudges until Yixing is truly lying down, his head resting against Yifan's collarbones. The elder's arms around Yixing’s waist keep him steady while large hands gently glide up and down his sides, caressing the soft skin in a comforting manner.

"You can sleep now, if you want to," he whispers into Yixing's ear, following the statement with a small kiss pressed to it, "I'll make sure you don't drown, so just relax."

As if to emphasize his words, he tightens his hold around his husband a little. Yixing, in turn, twists slightly and tilts his head back in demand of a kiss. Which Yifan is more than happy to provide even if it means craning his neck in a faintly uncomfortable manner.

"I love you," Yixing breathes against his husband’s lips, voice full of sleepy fondness.

Even after years of being married to the younger, Yifan's heart still misses a beat in adoration and he can't stop himself from stealing another kiss. But it’s an attest to Yixing's exhaustion that he doesn’t even make a jab at the cheesiness of Yifan’s line, so the elder quickly pulls back to give Yixing the chance to get comfortable on his chest one more. After a bit of shuffling, the smaller seems to have found a position that agrees with him, and as predicted, Yixing is asleep within seconds.

Yifan loves to watch the younger sleep, loves to see the relaxation on his features, his mouth hanging open slightly. Yixing always looks so completely at peace like this, and it has the elder unable to face away. Then again, he loves watching Yixing in any other situation as well; when the younger is eating, or reading, or sitting in front of his laptop to dabble in his compositions, or when he’s simply sitting on the couch beside Yifan. And perhaps, he realizes, his favourite sight is Yixing looking right back at him, his eyes crinkling and his dimple digging into his cheek as he smiles softly.

Yet, he also does watch with rapture how Yixing’s expression changes as he dreams. It might have been seen as boring, to lie in the bathtub while his husband is immersed in slumber, but Yifan has absolutely nothing to complain about. He enjoys feeling Yixing's chest heave with each slow breath. From time to time, he presses a soft kiss to his husband’s hair, hoping that the action won't startle the other. With his fingers drawing gentle shapes onto Yixing’s skin, Yifan exhales in relaxation as he basks in their closeness.

They don't have any clock inside the bathroom, and from this angle he can't see the one that's hanging on their bedroom wall, so he doesn't know how much time passes. Then again, he also doesn't care. The warm water and the slow breathing of the younger are slowly but surely lulling him in, sleepiness seeping into his bones as well. Yet he's unwilling to move, to startle Yixing. Only once the water grows noticeably colder does he admit that he has no choice but to start moving.

Not wanting to wake the younger just yet, Yifan navigates them into a sitting position as carefully as he can, Yixing’s head still resting against his shoulder. Like this he can free one hand to reach over to where they keep their shampoo, setting to wash his husband's hair the best he can. It was to be expected that the motion would startle the younger, but when Yifan feels his husband stir, he tells him in a low voice that it's okay to keep on dozing for a little while longer. A few mumbled protests fall from Yixing's mouth, but in the end he just turns a little so that his cheek is resting against Yifan's collarbones, giving the elder better access to his hair.

Yifan enjoys the feeling of Yixing’s breath ghosting over his skin while he goes about his task. A content hum resonates from the younger's chest when Yifan massages his scalp gently, making the taller's satisfied smile widen at the knowledge that he's pleasing his husband. He contemplates also using the body soap, but he decides that there's no need for that with how often Yixing showers.

Yixing whines lowly in protest when Yifan has to jostle him a little to reach for the plug that lets the water drain, but the elder quickly placates him with a kiss pressed to the top of his head. Getting the younger out of the tub proves to be a bit of a struggle as Yifan tries to let Yixing remain in his half-asleep state. With how slippery the wet ceramic is, it doesn't seem like a clever idea to try and lift the smaller up just like that. Which means that Yifan doesn't really have any other choice but to gently nudge Yixing until he’s awake enough to be able to keep himself upright.

The younger male ends up with his arms folded on the edge of the bathtub to cushion his head, blinking slowly as if he's trying to wake up while Yifan climbs out to towel himself off quickly before turning back to his husband.

"Hey," he greets when he sees the other's eyes locked on him.

Yixing's expression stretches into a lazy, comfortable smile. "Hey."

A small yawn escapes the younger as he hoists himself up, but before he can even attempt to get out of the tub, Yifan is by his side, sliding his arms around the other's body to lift him into a standing position. Like this, he helps Yixing step onto the bathroom floor before pushing him to take a seat on the edge of the bathtub. Yixing laughs quietly when Yifan starts towel-drying him like this, but doesn't protest against being pampered by the taller.

"Only the boxers," Yixing demands when the elder reaches for the fresh clothes he prepared. Darting a glance at his own sleep bottoms, Yifan decides he agrees that just their underwear should be enough of a nightwear.

As soon as they are both dressed, Yifan moves to lift Yixing up again. This time, the smaller already anticipates his move, his arms immediately wrapping around Yifan's shoulders as he gets carried bridal-style to their already prepared bed. The younger's hair is still damp, brushing against Yifan's skin as he rests his head against the other.

Yixing lets out a deep sigh of contentment when he finally feels the softness of their mattress dip beneath him, but he doesn't let go of Yifan. Instead he clings to the elder until the other sinks down onto the bed beside him. He gives his husband barely more than a few seconds to settle against the pillows and drag the covers up before he's draping himself over Yifan's chest, arm slung over the other's torso.

"What have I done to deserve such a caring husband," the younger murmurs, his words brushing against Yifan's bare skin and evoking slight, delightful shivers from the taller.

He follows the words by a kiss pressed against Yifan's pectorals, and Yifan automatically tightens his arms around the younger’s waist to pull him even closer. It prompts Yixing to shift until he can bury his nose into the crook of Yifan's neck. The elder chuckles, as much in reaction to his husband's words as to how clingy he's being.

"Well, this is an exception, you know? You won't get this kind of bathing service all the time," he claims, but they both know it’s a lie.

He's simply too weak for Yixing, still so helplessly in love with the younger even after all those years; he'd do everything and anything to make sure the other is comfortable and happy. And it really wasn’t much of a hassle to help Yixing bathe to begin with. After all, he got to enjoy the intimacy. Yifan can imagine many worse ways of spending his night than being immersed in warm water with his husband sleeping soundly against his chest.

Yixing presses a few more kisses against Yifan's skin in gratitude, but they turn sloppy as the lingering exhaustion quickly claims the younger. Before Yifan can even tilt his head for a real goodnight kiss, Yixing's breathing has already evened out in peaceful slumber.

So instead of aiming for his husband’s lips, Yifan presses his lips to Yixing’s forehead instead. With a fond smile adorning his face, he murmurs his goodnight wishes to the silence of their bedroom before closing his eyes and letting the feeling of Yixing's steady heartbeat against his chest lull him to sleep as well.

 


End file.
